Reader-Inserts
by ocaens
Summary: Reader-inserts, drabbles, and some fluff :) It's best to read them if you're a girl. You x Hetalia characters - the best of them! Accepting some requests!


**Germany x Reader: As Long as We're Together**

"(Y/n)?"

A German man entered your room, finding you half-asleep on your desk, hair sprawled out, eyes half-closed, and your mouth giving a slight drool. He stood at the doorway, giving a thin, weak smile as he saw you like this. Once you saw this German, you perked up a bit from the sleepy trance, but didn't have the energy to respond. This man was your best friend ever since you guys met in high school - now you two were in the same college. You were glad that Ludwig came at this time of the night/day. It was three in the morning and you needed to study for a big exam that was coming up in the next couple of hours. But why did he come?

"You need to sleep," Ludwig muttered as he strived towards you. He looked at the books and papers of notes on the desk. "Chemistry?"

You tried to nod your head but failed since your head was on the desk. You looked at the blurring image of Ludwig as he picked up your things and putted them into a neat pile. He was always the clean, tidiest, and most organized guy. Probably the neatest in the whole entire world.

"There." He turns in your direction. He was a few meters away from you and you're still in the same position as before, drowning deeply into sleep. "Now what do I do with you..." He trailed off, thinking genuinely on how he should move you. You admired how he could compromise things and come up with great ideas, even though they can sometimes be quite different. Ludwig glanced at you and headed over quite hastily as if he had an idea that could only be forced on within him.

Before what you knew was going on, the German picked you up bridal style and walked you to your bed. He seemed flustered at what he had to do and you felt sorry for him. You stared drowsily at him, smiling a bit at him; you were just that tired.

"You're quite heavy for a girl, you know, (y/n)," Ludwig said, putting you down carefully. You internally responded to him, thinking, Well, thanks a lot. You still groaned in response to him, letting him know that you weren't mute. You didn't want to let him go either, or him to let go of you at the same time.

Your head shifted to the pillow and a blanket was thrown over you. Ludwig was so sweet that he would make a nice boyfriend. But the problem is, he isn't your boyfriend. He was just a friend to you, right? He seemed so serious about everything though, and it was hard for you to admit how you felt about him. Besides, many girls fawned over him a lot whenever he was around and would glare at you when you were seen with him. You were practically his only friend in college since your (and Ludwig's) other friends went to other universities. You two stuck together like glue all the way and you were sure that your feelings for the German had grown. You could never understand yourself in some ways.

"(Y/n)?" Ludwig repeated your name twice already, interrupting your thoughts on the German.

"Mmhm?" The laziness of speaking was taking over you as you made the small sound.

"I-I'm always there for you, okay? Sleep tight." He stroked your face with those delicate fingers of his and brushed away a strand of hair that covered your eyes. You smiled lightly and before you knew it, you drowned into sleep.

Your alarm woke you up at 7:30 the next morning. You can barely remember last night's encounter with Ludwig nor how you were put to bed. You felt squished and there seemed to be a heavy weight beside you. You realized it was a person and panicked if it was an intruder or a rapist. But seeing _him_, you knew who it was. A thought - well, name - kept pushing into your mind, screaming in anxiety and other mixed emotions.

_Ludwig._

He was in your room, in your bed, his blue eyes gazing upon at you. Your alarm had awakened him as well, and, well, he seemed _startled_. Looking at you, he broke into speaking rapid German as he sat up in your bed with flushed cheeks. You weren't sure if he was cursing though; you just watched him intently with curiosity.

"L-Ludwig?" you asked as you also got up on the bed. "What's going on?"

He glanced at you. "D-do you remember anything from l-last night, (y/n)?"

Once he said that, the memories you had last night hit you. But why was he still here?

"I remember them, but-"

He cut you off. "You're probably wondering why I came, right? And why I'm still here?"

All you could do was nod at his questions in response.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry for intruding. I should've told you sooner or later…" Ludwig ran his fingers through his hair. Damn, he looked sexy like that, but you wanted to know what was bugging him.

"Don't be, Luddy. But tell me, why did you come at three in the morning?" You were facing Ludwig on the bed. He was wearing a white shirt and grey sweatpants, his beautiful, messed-up blond hair sticking out in weird places. You, on the other hand, were wearing sweatpants as well as a simple, tie-dye shirt.

"I always come around your place, (y/n)." The German blushed as you slowly took the fact in. It seemed stalker-like, but it was Ludwig, so you didn't know how to think of that. "D-don't think of it in a bad, serial killer way, but y-you've been in my mind a lot lately." Man, he stuttered a lot as he confessed his feelings for you.

"Really, Ludwig?"

"_Ja_."

An awkward silence filled the air. The sun was shining through your windows and you wanted to go back to sleep again, but there was a big Chemistry exam today and you didn't want to _miss_ that.

"L-look. I understand if you don't have _those_ feelings for me, (y/n). And about the staying in your bed…I was just tired too as well. That was the first time, okay?" Ludwig stared at the floor, averting his gaze from you. "You looked so peaceful and pretty in your sleep whenever I come and you just lighten me up whenever I see you."

Recovering from a bit of a shock of what he said, you talked. "N-no, Ludwig. No need to be sorry for anything. You can be honest with me."

"_I-Ich liebe dich_. (Y/n), _ich liebe dich_." Turning his head towards you again, he took your hands and squeezed them. "I love you." His eyes said it all and you were ready to confess your feelings too.

"You know what, Luddy? I love you, too. I've always had since the beginning of this year." You hugged him and he awkwardly put his arms around your waist. "I _do_ love you, Ludwig."

By the time you finished saying that, he pulled you in for a kiss. It felt good and sweet, and it was quite rough like Ludwig was in personality. You kissed him back passionately and ran your fingers through his hair you've always wanted to touch. After about a minute, pulled apart.

"(Y/n), will you be mine?" The German asked, still blushing from the kiss. He still looked hot as usual.

"Of course." Smiling, you pecked a kiss on his lips once more. "We'll be together."

"As long as we're together."

**Epilogue**

Even though you two weren't that popular, word spread quickly that you were dating in college. Ludwig's fangirls were quite devastated that you were the girl he would date, but most of them quickly accepted it, and well...basically shipped you two. Some were jealous - _really_ jealous and they had sent a glare or two at you. But that didn't stop you from loving Ludwig. He had his arm around you as you two walked to your next class. You knew it would be a good year, now that you confessed your love finally.

As long as you two are together.


End file.
